Lionel Diamond
Emperor Lionel Bastian Diamond is a bear, who wears a hat with a red ribbon around it, a white shirt with a blue tie carrying a red diamond, black coat, black trousers, carries a stogie in his mouth, and has a brown mustache, right hand made of mettle, but carries a cane, and has a monocle. Catchphrases: *"I don't care if I have to kill them all! Slave those heroes. These are the orders from your emperor himself." Gallery (Weapons) Lionel Diamond (pistol gun).png Lionel Diamond (1) (pistol gun).png Lionel Diamond (1) (saber).png Lionel Diamond (red saber).png Lionel Diamond (1) (red saber).png Lionel Diamond (lightsaber).png Poses (Stogie) Lionel Diamond (stogie).png Lionel Diamond (stogie) (pistol gun).png Lionel Diamond (stogie) (lightsaber).png Lionel Diamond (stogie) (red saber).png Lionel Diamond (1) (stogie).png Lionel Diamond (1) (stogie) (pistol gun).png Lionel Diamond (1) (stogie) (saber).png Lionel Diamond (1) (stogie) (red saber).png Disguises: Lionel Diamond (Inky Hawkers).png|Inky Hawkers (Home on the Range) Lionel Diamond (Inky Hawkers) (stogie).png|Inky Hawkers (stogie) (Home on the Range) Lionel Diamond (Mayor of Townsville).png|Mayor of Townsville (Freddi Fish 5) Lionel Diamond (Mayor of Townsville) (stogie).png|Mayor of Townsville (stogie) (Freddi Fish 5) Relatives *Poodles Galore (wife) *Manfred Macavity *Springbaky Plain *Chimpy Chump *Boar Twenty-Five *Teresa Pussy-Poo *The Greasers *The Meanies 80's *The Smoking Crew *Trevor Meowy Sr. *Trevor Meowy Jr. *The Poisonous Snake *The You-Reek Skunk *The Feisty Badger *Empress Priscilla *Sailor Rat-Ball *Dionna Blazzers *Jackal O'Tucksy *Mouseysqueaky Twist *Dicki Yak *Red Deer *The Gerbiko Sisters *Kark Goldtee *The Drunkers *The Twin Snoaties *Dyke Pardee *The Retched Rodents *The Bad Birds Poses No20190331 003631.jpg|Poor Lionel. Trivia *He carries a pistol gun and a red lightsaber and a cane. *He, along with other villains, will hopefully join the Meanie's 80's, Springbaky, Chimpy, Manfred, Teresa, Red Guy, Boar Twenty Five, The Greasers, and The Rowdy Ruff Boys in other movie spoof travels to work with villains. *The episode (Andrina Chinchella and Psy. C. Snowing in No Smoking!), and being based on the Cow and Chicken: No Smoking episode, features the debut of Lionel Diamond. At the end of the episode, his voice echoes and tells Psy and Andrina that he and Turkey will join The Meanie's 80's, Springbaky, Chimpy, Manfred, Teresa, Boar Twenty Five, Red Guy, and The Rowdy Ruff Boys and work with other villains to get Psy, Andrina, Stephen, and his friends in other film spoof travels like Fox Prince, Dalmatian Tunes, J.B. Eagle, and more of TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle's spoofs. *His appearances in The Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Film Spoof Travels are The Secret of NIMH where he, Trevor Sr, and Jr try to catch Stephen and his friends, but fail, and Home on the Range, where he, Manfred, Springbaky, and Chimpy try to catch Stephen and his friends, but fail once more, and even Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, where he and thirty four villains try to catch Stephen and his friends, but fail once again, since it's said that he will hopefully appear in more spoof travels. *He sometimes carries a stogie in his mouth and will always carry it in his mouth during other spoof travels, other episodes, other specials, and other stuff since he got it in Home on the Range and Here Comes Winnie the Pooh. *He is currently married to Poodles Galore. *He will always carry his cane during other spoof travels, other episodes, other specials, and other stuff since he got it in The Secret of NIMH, Home on the Range, and Here Comes Winnie the Pooh. Inspired by: *Darth Sidious (a.k.a. Emperor Palpatine and known as The Chancellor) (Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (Original Unaltered Version) and Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi) Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Villains Category:Stephen Squirrelsky characters Category:Stephen Squirrelsky enemies